Sarah's return
by Padshii Angel
Summary: For seven years Jareth had watched Sarah, waiting for his chance to reclaim her, and when a chance argument between the rare beauty and her younger brother resulted in her being wished away he couldn't resist. It will have abuse and other horror type stuff in it so don't read if you don't like that, my rating for it is MA. Jareth/Sarah. I don't own Labyrinth. no challenges please.
1. Prologue

Hoggle bolted from the palace, tripping over his own feet, the air about his ears sizzling as Jareth hurled several choice epithets after the dwarf.

"How went it sir Hoggle?" Didymus asked, casually ducking as his companion hurled a rock at him.

"Wonderfully." Hoggle snapped acerbically. "We've just been banished from the world of humans, I'm to guard the crossing at the bog for the rest of my days, you are to be sent to serve Queen Titania the terrible in the Fairy court, and Ludo is to work in the mines.

"Ludo hate mines." The hulking red, furry creature lamented slowly in his deep, gentle voice.

"It will be an honour to test myself in the service of the great and beautiful Titania." Sir Didymus announced, easily hiding the trepidation he felt at the news of his own fate. "I shall leave at once. Come Ambrosius we have a long journey ahead of us fair thee well sir Hoggle, until we meet again, my brother." The wily fox mounted his dog and off they went towards their shared fate.

"I'm going to miss that old fox." Hoggle murmured sadly before he turned to embrace Ludo. "I'll miss you too Ludo." he said, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"Bye." Ludo said, picking the dwarf up and hugging him tightly, causing Hoggle to make strangled noises. "Sorry." The great big creature mumbled before trudging away, in completely the wrong direction for the mines.  
Weeping bitterly, Hoggle trudged towards his new, miserable life on the shores of the bog of eternal stench.


	2. One

**Seven Years Later **

Sarah sat on the edge of her bed, looking at the baby girl lying in the portable cot across the room thoughtfully as she tugged her comfortable old runners into place, jerking the laces tight without really thinking about it.  
Glancing out the window of the small room she smiled, the day already looked promising with the brilliant hues of red and gold bleeding across a gray canvas.  
She got the three week old girl up and dressed without disturbing her in record time, placing her in the stroller without disturbing her, smiling when she heard her little brother creep down the stairs, also dressed in warm clothes to ward of the early morning chill.  
Sarah deftly dropped the nappy bag into the basket under the pram, followed by two bagels wrapped in foil.

"Morning Sarah." He said softly, holding the front door of the house open so Sarah could push the baby out. "It's a beautiful morning."

"Full of promise for a fantastic day." Sarah agreed, swinging the pram around to wheel it down the stairs backwards, very carefully so she didn't disturb her young charge.  
The siblings took off at a jog, Sarah pushing the stroller, the eight year old keeping pace easily.  
They made their way to the park she used to take him to when he was smaller, neither slowing down until they came to an old stone bridge across the most narrow part of a beautiful pond, they slowed as they came to a low stone bench, Sarah well aware of the little girl starting to fuss.

"I'm going to miss this." Sarah mused as she absently fed the baby. "Getting up before dawn to go for a run with you and Reneé."

"Whab boo oob een Sabah." Toby asked through a mouthful of bagel.  
Sarah smiled indulgently as she watched his valiant effort to swallow half a bagel that she was certain had only been chewed once or twice.  
After five minutes he coughed twice and started trying to clear his small throat, resulting in several more coughing fits.  
Sarah put the baby up over her shoulder, alternating between rubbing and patting the infant's back, coaxing a burp out of the small person.  
"What do you mean Sarah?" Toby tried again as she then handed the boy a bottle of water from the bag under the stroller.

"There isn't enough room at home for me to keep Reneé." Sarah said softly, ruthlessly suppressing the surge of guilt she felt at not telling her little brother the rest of the truth.

"I'll share my room with her." Toby cried earnestly but Sarah shook her head, silencing that train of thought.

"Toby, Reneé and I need to get our own place." The young woman tried to sooth her brother.

"NO! You said you'd always look out for me!" He yelled at her, causing the baby to start crying in her arms. "Everything changed when she came along." The boy sobbed.

"Toby, please, calm down." Sarah pleaded with the irate child, trying to sooth the screaming baby at the same time.

"You promised." Toby accused her. "I need you. It's not fair."  
Sarah couldn't help herself, she snapped.

"Life is _not_ fair, Toby." She hissed, putting Reneé into the stroller with less care than she normally exercised when handling the infant. "Whether you like it or not I am the only family Reneé has. She needs me more than she needs you."

"I hate her!" the boy cried, springing away from her. "She changed everything."

"Enough Tobias." Sarah cautioned, her flashing emerald eyes narrowed. "I am responsible for her, and I will not let any harm come to her."

Toby muttered something under his breath spitefully. "What did you say?" Sarah demanded, spinning the child to face her.

"I said, I wish the Goblins would take you away." He snapped angrily. "Right now." Sarah paled when she heard the words, feeling sick to her stomach she turned back to the stroller, calmly gathering the crying child into her arms, cradling Reneé against her chest protectively.

"Take it back Toby." She whispered, knowing it was futile.

"_What's said is said." _The words sounded in her ears and she sank to the ground, weeping bitterly as she held the little girl in trembling arms, dimly aware of the eight yer old's retreating form.

Sarah wasn't certain how, but she knew the king of the goblins was watching her, silently.

"Let her come with me." Sarah whispered, not knowing if he could hear her or not.

"Why should I?" he asked, just as softly, as if he knew who she was referring to.

Sarah twisted to look him in the eye then, raising herself from the ground and steeling herself for what was to come, she knew he wouldn't allow her to leave ever again.

"Because she needs me." The young woman answered truthfully. "I'm the only one Reneé has." just stood there for several pregnant minutes, then with a sigh he walked past the two, barely sparing a glance at the mewling baby.  
Sarah turned and found herself standing in a throne room of a castle, surrounding her were all manner of goblins.  
Without really thinking about it she pulled the baby closer to her chest, before looking down and putting all her attention into soothing the infant.

**AN: Hello, sorry for the short chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer.**

**Let me know what you think, I thrive on reviews! =D**

**Padshii Out**


	3. Two

**A/N: Hey guys, I should warn you, this particular chapter does actually get fairly graphic. If you have a problem with it, I suggest you don't read this chapter.**

Sarah slipped into the labyrinth, Reneé clutched protectively to her chest.  
Getting out of the city and through the forest had been easy enough, using her sense of smell Sarah easily skirted the Bog of Eternal Stench, listening carefully she avoided the Fire Gang and stepped carefully onto the path she now followed,  
left, straight ahead, left, right, straight ahead, find herself back at the exact same cross roads she'd turned left at just before, right this time, left then right again to find herself at a dead end in the hedge maze.  
Heaving a disappointed sigh, Sarah turned around to find her way blocked, she turned back to find that way blocked as well, to her right was the way out.  
Resolutely she turned and followed the overgrown path, coming out into the part of the labyrinth that was all stone walls and cobbled paths.  
Turning right she froze, the blood draining from her face at what she saw.

**JSJSJSJSJSJ**

Jareth started violently when he heard the horrified screech, ahead of him he saw the boy stiffen and look in the direction of the scream.

"SARAH! I'M COMING!" The boy hollered, but the goblin king was already acting. In seven swift strides he had the boy by the collar, and was already standing where they had heard the scream come from.  
Jareth flicked his free wrist and Toby sagged against him in a dreamless sleep.  
The sight that met the kings eyes was one he had hoped never to see, propping the boy up on the wall he walked over to Sarah, who was shaking, staring wide eyed at him.

"You deliberately disobeyed me." He hissed at her, ignoring the squalling infant in her arms; his gloved hand wrapped in her hair and he rose, dragging her with him.  
She grunted at his less than gentle treatment of her, gripping his wrist with one hand to relieve the pressure on her scalp and holding the baby closer with her other arm. "Do you understand now why I told you to stay at the castle?" He asked her darkly, turning and forcing her to look at the mutilated corpse in the middle of the path.  
The naked torso was pinned to the middle of the path with four barbarous iron stakes; the limbs dangling macabrely from the walls; all evidence of gender had been removed, a cruelty awarded only the worst criminals of the Faery kingdoms; the face had been slashed repeatedly until nothing was left that could be used to identify the victim, and branded into the centre of the victim's chest was the blackened image of a magnificent phoenix wreathed in flame, with it's wings outstretched as if in flight.  
Whoever it was, they had been drawn and cautered, he could not find anything recognisable on the unfortunate soul's face.  
Sarah shook violently, tears streaming down her cheeks, her breath coming in short jagged sobs of horror, clearly unaware of the baby screaming her protests.  
The Faery king let her go, ignoring her as she collapsed, and knelt beside the body, passing his left hand over what was left of it's face, looking down he sighed.  
"Aden, I should have known you would be next." He whispered to the corpse in front of him, leaning down he placed a fatherly kiss on the forehead of the body. "Peace be with you nephew." He added so softly it was inaudible to his own ears as he rose from the ground.  
Turning he took two long strides and picked up the unconscious Toby and slung the boy over his shoulder. "Come here Sarah." He said more gently, feeling the weight of all his years pressing down on his shoulders.  
She merely turned her wide emerald eyes to where he stood, still struggling to breath.  
With a heavy sigh he stepped over to where she was sprawled on the ground and knelt beside her, wrapping his free arm around her waist and hauling her to her feet. Jareth felt the familiar strained pop that came with carrying so many people over a great distance and he sagged against Sarah briefly, straightening quickly and praying to the thirteen she hadn't noticed. "ALASTRINA!" He bellowed, letting Sarah go and settling the boy down on the floor.  
Sarah shot to her brother's side immediately, trying to shake him awake.

"Come on Toby, you need to wake up." Sarah begged the child, settling the infant on the ground next to her.

"That won't work Sarah." Jareth said wearily, rubbing the bridge of his long straight nose with the thumb and forefinger of his right hand, trying to ward off a severe migraine. "He needs to stay asleep until I allow him take up the challenge again." The beautiful young woman ignored him and he took the moment to study her again.  
The last seven years had truly been loving to her, giving her the spectacular curves of a woman in her prime with a musculature that was more common with the different races of the sidhe.

"Your majesty summoned me?" The cool voice came from behind him.

**JSJSJSJSJSJ**

"Your majesty summoned me?" Sarah flinched when she heard the throaty female voice speak, one hand clutching Toby to her protectively, the other clutching Reneé just as tight.  
Reluctantly she looked up and gasped in surprise when she saw the petite, elegant woman before her.  
The apple green green, gown clung lovingly to her bounteously exquisite curves before cascading in a gentle fall to kiss the cool stone she walked on, her small shoulders were wreathed in burning copper curls that tumbled with wild abandon to her humbly rounded hips. Around the swanlike column of her throat she wore an intricately wrought silver collar that seemed to move adoringly over her alabaster skin, drawing attention away from her abundant breasts.  
Her bow shaped lips were a dusky pink that Sarah was certain did not come from any lipstick, her exotic copper eyes were wide and round, her nose was small and straight, her pale cheeks and small perfect chin accentuated the heart shape her petite face took on. Sarah was mildly disturbed by just how sexually invigorating being in the same room as this woman was.

"Take Sarah to a guest room, make certain she stays there." Jareth ordered the woman tersely.

"I'm not leaving Toby!" Sarah objected, trying to hold both boy and infant to her simultaneously, but the goblin king glared at her coldly.

"You will do as you are told Sarah, I haven't the time to be dealing with a spoiled _brat._" Sarah flinched but returned his glare evenly.  
Eventually it was Alastrina that broke the tense silence.

"Come Sarah, I know just the room for you." The beauty murmured softly. "Toby will be just fine with his majesty." Sarah ignored her, her position remained unchanged as she knelt on the floor, her eyes locked with Jareth's.

Finally the king turned and stalked from the room, muttering under his breath as he went.

Sarah remained exactly where she was, refusing to look at the other woman in the room for several long minutes.  
Alastrina merely stood to the side, waiting patiently for the young woman to look up at her.

"I won't leave him." Sarah whispered finally, looking down at the boy and then looking up at the faery woman.

Alastrina nodded once and snapped her fingers.

"My lady summoned me?" The high pitched squeak brought Sarah's attention to the small goblin standing at Alastrina's knees, his small ruby eyes were bright and friendly, he had a small fox-like snout, his fur was silky and black and he wore leather armour, strapped to his back was an axe that on any larger creature would look like a toy, but on him looked like a formidable killing tool, his limbs were rangy and his hands looked kind of like a pair of demented spiders, with five knuckles instead of three on each spindly finger, she had no idea what this strange creature's feet looked like as they were encased in an old pair of scuffed leather boots.

"Carry the boy and follow me." The red haired woman said, turning from the room and starting to walk out.

"Yes your grace." The little goblin said with a bow, scampering to where Toby lay, surprising Sarah as he gained in size, before he bent to lift the boy in his strange, rangy arms. "Will my lady be following her grace?" He asked gently, waiting for Sarah to move.  
The young brunette jolted out of her reverie and lifted Reneé carefully, finally noticing that the infant was still crying.

Thinking for a minute Sarah began to sing a lullaby to her tiny charge.

"_Hush little baby don't say a word,  
Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird don't sing,  
Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring."_ The words were easy enough to remember for the young woman, she had sung it to her brother often enough when he was a baby himself. _"And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's going to buy you a looking glass."_ The goblin looked at her with a small smile as he carried the sleeping boy from the room and Sarah followed him, still singing softly to her charge.

"You're a wonderful singer, my lady." The goblin said after several minutes of walking in silence.

Sarah blushed, looking down at her charge and shook her head. "Please, continue, every one here enjoys music." The goblin added when she stopped singing.

"_And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's going to buy you a billy goat,_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_

_mama's going to buy you a cat and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

_Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover,_

_And if that dog named Rover don't bark,_

_Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart,_

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest baby in town."_ Sarah had reached the end of the lullaby and Reneé had fallen asleep finally, but she hummed the tune of the song again until she was certain the baby had sunk into a deep sleep.

"Is that a song from the Above?" Alastrina asked as she waited for them to catch up.  
Sarah nodded and the Faery woman smiled gently. "Could you sing another one? It was quite beautiful."

"That's really the only one I know." Sarah admitted with a shy smile at the woman. "I was more interested in my studies and then I had Reneé to think about, I just never got around to cultivating an interest in music."

"Pity, you have a lovely voice, what were you studying?" Alastrina trilled, interest colouring her tone.

"Myths, legends, history, anything like that really, I even did a very brief study of the Indigenous Australian Dreaming, I had hoped to be a teacher one day and maybe write in my free time." Sarah responded eagerly, seeing someone she could speak to in this devastatingly beautiful woman.

"Ah yes, I remember the Dreaming, do they still tell stories of my brother?" She asked with an impish smile. "I seem to remember them calling him Goorialla, the rainbow serpent." Sarah stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the woman who was smiling impishly.

"You're joking!" The brunette stated firmly, then less certainly; "Aren't you?" Alastrina laughed musically at Sarah's reaction.

"Yes I am, he was my cousin." Sarah just stared at her, completely gobsmacked as the Faery woman walked away, followed by the goblin carrying Toby. "Are you coming?" Alastrina called back over her shoulder and Sarah raced forward.

"Are you telling me that Goorialla, the rainbow serpent from Australian Indigenous legend is your cousin." The brunette demanded when she caught up with the magical beings.  
The red haired woman shrugged nonchalantly.

"Goorialla was at the very least his brain child. He and a group of his friends had the idea of going to That particular land mass after the continent broke apart and having a look around. They found a perfectly flat, desert land with very few people, so they decided to change things." Sarah listened with wide eyed fascination, making a small disappointed sound in the back of her throat when the woman beside her trailed off with a shrug.

"Do you know if any of the other legends around the world are steeped in truth?" Sarah asked, wanting to know everything. "What about the Bennu Bird? Osiris? Herakles. Theseus? Is the curse of Tutankhamun real? How did he really die? What about the Fair Folk, can you tell me about them?" Alastrina held up a hand with a patient smile.

"Calm yourself Sarah." She murmured soothingly. "Yes there are other legends that are steeped in truth. The Bennu Bird is real, I actually have one. Osiris is my father, Herakles and Theseus were real the Curse of Tutankhamun is just a rumour, he died of Septicemia after breaking his leg in a hunting accident, I am one of the fair folk and I will tell you what you want to know eventually. However for now you should try to rest." She held up a hand to silence Sarah's protests and then opened the door they had stopped beside. "You will find everything you need in here." Alastrina said with a soft smile watching as Sarah followed the goblin into the beautiful chambers. "Just ask and you will have it." Sarah looked around in wonder, barely aware of the goblin as he lay Toby on the chaise lounge.

She started when she heard the door shut and the lock click as the three were locked in the room.


	4. Three

Jareth stood on the spacious balcony of the council chamber, staring images displayed by the various crystals that hovered over the courtyard below.  
He was aware of the men and woman that filed onto the balcony to take their places at the round table in the exact centre of the balcony.  
Turning the Goblin King sat in the northern-most chair, watching as Alastrina was helped into her own seat by her brother before the other men took their own seats.

"Gentlemen." Jareth started sedately. "My lady." He added with a fond look at the red-head beside him. "It would appear that the Iron Phoenix has struck once again." Alastrina paled at the king's announcement. "Given the empty seat on my right I feel you do not need to ask who the victim was." The men shifted uncomfortably and refused to speak, not one of them looking at where the heir to throne would customarily sit.

"Who will take Aden's place?" Alastrina asked softly, feeling she already knew the answer.

"Alasdair will be named publicly to protect my actual heir." Jareth took his wife's white knuckled hand in his own sympathetically. "He agreed to this Allie, I asked him before coming here."

"Will your son be taking your heir's seat on the council?" One of the men asked softly, ignoring the way Jareth held Alastrina's hand.

"Yes he will, he does not know who has been named heir, only that he is protecting them, the name is something I will keep to myself for now." The council all made sounds of agreement. "At sunrise tomorrow I will name Alasdair heir and then we will come straight back here to continue examining what evidence we do have." The council all nodded. "Avon, what news of this years crops?" The king asked, effectively closing the topic as two servants entered carrying trays, one with intricately carved, delicate silver goblets and pitcher of fine red wine. The other bearing several empty silver plates and a bowl, cutlery was balanced precariously to the left of the plates.

"Well your majesty, the irrigation system you had me introduce to the rural parts of the kingdom seems to be working quite well." The good looking man with short hair the colour of barley seeds and unusual ruby eyes stated, pulling a thick file out of the air in front of him with one tanned short fingered hand and rifling through it efficiently.  
The servants efficiently laid out their burdens, the one bearing the pitcher pouring the rich, ruby liquid into the kings goblet, moving onto the queen's and then around the table from there.  
They retreated silently, ignored by the people they served. "There have been some reports of rot being found in one or two of the barley crops, but otherwise this next year looks to be quite bountiful.  
The goblin city has an over abundance of turnips this year, I took the liberty of sending a wagon to the three villages at our borders that aren't doing so well this year." Jareth nodded.

"Good, Bran, what news of the threat from the Winter Queen?" He turned to the head of intelligence.

"My ravens inform me that she has massed more troops in recent months." Bran said disgust colouring is tone as he ran a pale long fingered hand through the raven coloured stubble covering his scalp before opening a thin file that had appeared above his plate on the table and pulling several sheets out, handing them to Jareth. "You'd think a woman in her condition would leave off doing war until after her brat is born." The king smirked, knowing his friend far too well, but said nothing of the comment. "You'll be interested in knowing that Titania is pregnant again also." The raven master noted, looking at his fingers idly. "She Oberon don't seem to have any idea of when they have enough children. I think they're up to twenty-eight daughters and fifty two sons now, and from the fuss that was being kicked up at curt this will be their twenty-ninth and thirtieth daughters." Jareth nodded absently as he read the ravens report. "I've also been told that Sarah is back in the kingdom." The spy noted idly, waiting to see Jareth's reaction.

"Her brother wished her away. Have your ravens found anything on the murderer?" Bran shook his head ruefully.

"Whoever it is knows about the ravens, they do it under the cover of night when the birds are sleeping. I've asked the owls to keep an eye out for anything unusual at night but they're scholars, not spies and bats are too simple-minded to take note of anything out of the ordinary." Bran studied his fingernails as he spoke.

"Have you asked the rodents if they've seen anything out of the ordinary?" Jareth asked as he handed the report back to the spy who shook his head as he took it back.

"They flee the very sight of me." The raven master said with a shrug. "It's of little concern, I've already started training the newest hatchlings to be nocturnal in their habits." Jareth nodded at Bran once.

"And how goes it?" Bran shrugged disinterestedly.

"Well, these new pupils show promise already and they've not yet left the nest, naturally I still have half of them working diurnally" The king nodded before turning to Alastrina.

"What of your own surveillance teams?" He asked her. Alastrina held out a hand and a servant stepped forward, placing an indigo crystal in her palm.  
The woman then placed it in front of Jareth and pressed it into a shallow bowl shaped groove on the table, the crystal glowed and Jareth was bombarded with images, the killer was of average height and wore a black, cowled and hooded robe, whoever it was made it clear they did not wish to be seen. They stood over Aden.

"I was given this just before I came to council, I haven't seen it yet." She murmured, looking away from her husband.

**JSJSJSJSJSJ**

Sarah wandered around the set of rooms she had been locked in, overall there were six rooms in the apartment, two separate sleeping chambers, the large, comfortable-looking beds appeared to have grown out of the very stone of the castle itself, along each of the walls in the rooms, a beautiful mural was moulded into the very stone, both beds were made up in different colour schemes, one in a rich dark emerald and brilliant silver, Sarah's favourite colours, the other in a vibrant yellow and pale orange, Toby's favourite colours. To the right of the bed in the room that had clearly been made up for Sarah there was a small archway leading to a small nursery. She took in the oval, bowl-like cradle that protruded from the wall, made up with ivory linen, in the back of the small space, to the left of it she could see a smooth panel, curiously she reached out and pressed it, surprised when the panel languidly descended to reveal a padded change table.  
Looking to the left of the cradle she saw four drawers, two were long and low, one above the other, and above that top long drawer were two small ones, one beside the other, opening the drawers one at a time she looked in, happy to find that they were fully equipped, the bottom two drawers had baby clothes, the top two had nappies and baby wipes, looking around she found a hole in the wall beside the change table, covering the wall of the small, circular nursery was a soothing mural depicting all manner of otherworldly creatures at various tasks, there were goblins playing hide-and-seek with some pixies, an elfin-looking couple sat together, their eyes turned to a small bundle in the woman's arms while fairies danced all around the walls that had been fashioned to look like a forest, one low, thick branch actually protruded from the wall to serve as a cushioned lounge before bending back into the wall, soft, soothing music delightfully tickled Sarah's ears elusively.  
The young woman gave in to the need to give her arms a rest and she placed Reneé gently into the bed before walking back out of the incurvated hollow that served as a nursery to study the room that had obviously been intended for her.  
She had a good look at the mural on the wall at the head of her bed, seeing another forest scene, taking note of how much more mature this scene was in comparison to the one in the nursery.  
A young man wandered through the trees, as if looking for someone, and much closer to Sarah's bed a woman peered out from between the trunk of one tree and a rather low thick branch of another.  
There was a large window with another tree branch serving as a comfortable bench, this one however dipped down below the window and back up again, providing two back rests and a sturdy seat, Emerald cushions sat on the bench, each with hand stitched silver embroidery roses and peace lilies. A heavy brocade curtain hid a dressing room type hollow with a stone panel that slid away to reveal an empty closet.

"Guess it was too much to hope that I'd have a change of clothes." Sarah muttered, turning and walking back out of the hollow to look around the apartment further, she looked into one room and was delighted to find a large heavy writing desk, under a broad window, made out of a wood that she was sure didn't come from her world. Lining the walls of the room bookshelves rose majestically from the floor to lovingly kiss the ceiling, books sat on each shelf, on closer inspection Sarah was surprised to find that most of them seemed to be on subjects that interested her, others were books written by her favourite authors.

David Eddings, Sara Douglass, Jean M. Auel, even J.K Rowlings, one leather bound tome with the words; Märchen Grimm emblazoned on the spine in gold leaf, next to it was another tome with the words; Fairytales Grimm impressed into the soft leather.  
Sarah lovingly ran her fingers over the spines of the books, smiling when she saw the complete works of Jane Austen, Charlotte Brontë's Wuthering Heights.

"All the classics." She murmured as she picked up the newer copy of One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest and perusing it before putting it back and looking at Bram Stoker's Dracula, with a copy of Frankenstein next to it.  
Further inspection of the room revealed a copy of To Kill a Mockingbird, every single book that J.R.R Tolkien ever wrote, The Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, the Children of Húrin, every single book she had ever read and enjoyed was there, including a small book, bound in read leather that she had not read in seven years. Lifting the lid on the desk she smiled, finding it fully stocked, a small shelf sat along one side of the desk, on it was a thesaurus, a dictionary and a leather bound, blank book, a full inkwell sat on the desk with a series of feather writing quills laid out on display as they waited to be picked up and used, blotting paper sat on the left of a sheaf of blank parchment that appeared so forlorn as it sat on the surface.  
The young woman carefully replaced the lid of the desk and wandered into the sitting room, ignoring the beauty of the room having inspected at the day beds, small tables and spectacular mural before exploring the rest of the apartment, the room she went into next caused her to stop dead.  
Sarah squealed excitedly and ran into the room, flinging her clothes off and sliding ecstatically into the pastel, rainbow coloured pile of bubbles rising majestically from a raised dais, reveling in the warm, frangipani scented water as it enveloped her, the bath tub seemed to mould to her womanly curves as she settled into the deep tub, the water caressing every inch of her, her long dark hair fanned out around her, tickling the generous swell of her firm, perky breasts.  
Sarah ducked under the water, getting her hair wet and coming up with a posy cap of bubbles crowning her head. Years of tension melted away in the tub, surprising Sarah as she relaxed into the soothing embrace of the water, she looked around the room past the mountain of bubbles to take in the water themed mural, the depression in the floor she currently occupied took up most of the spacious chamber out of the wall a basin formed, with a mirror growing out of it, surrounded by trees.  
Sarah marvelled at the blue and green stone, realising with a start that it was marble, the mirrors in the room were made of highly polished silver and made the space look bigger than it actually was.  
The cleverly rendered images of trees hid the mirrors quite well, only fully revealing two, the full length one next to the door and the smaller one over the basin.

"Good morrow milady." The stone-like feminine voice startled Sarah and she whirled in the bath to look at the tall statue of a woman with elfin features standing behind her.  
She had a small straight nose; a full, lush bow shaped mouth, slanted almond shaped eyes that appeared cat-like, she had a slight, willowy body with subtle curves that were bared for all the world to see, there was not a flaw anywhere on this exquisite image. She had no navel and Sarah could see no sign of anything else that could remotely humanise her form, her feet seemed to be moulded into the floor, and it looked like she was made of different types of stone.  
Sarah screamed in shock when the marble figure moved forward carrying a stack of pristine white, fluffy towels. "A thousand apologies milady, it was not my intent to startle thee." The woman spoke as she pressed a hand to one of the trees and it opened revealing shelves for towels.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude," Sarah started as the strange woman turned back to her. "But, what exactly are you?" The statue-like woman smiled serenely.

"I am a Shaor Cloiche." the woman responded, her smile turning to one of fondness. "I'm part of the castle itself, if thou wouldst look closely thou wouldst see that when any appendage of mine touches stone of any kind it appears that mine flesh is one with the surface it comes into contact with." Sarah nodded, trying to look anywhere but at the body of the woman in front of her.

"Mine form makes thee uncomfortable." The Shaor Cloiche stated. "Perhaps this would suit both of us?" When Sarah turned to see what the woman was talking about the loose folds of an overly large tunic covered her naked form.

"Thank you, uh, what can I call you?" The mortal asked, blushing in embarassment.

"I am called Petrie, milady." The Faery creature responded humbly, bowing her head.

"It's nice to meet you Petrie, I'm Sarah." The mortal introduced herself. Petrie smiled and glided silently into the wall, startling Sarah as she disappeared.

"I will give thee a small measure of privacy milady Sarah." The Shaor Cloiche said over her shoulder before she walked between two trees and vanished from sight. "If thou requires mine assistance simply call and I shalt come." Smiling wryly Sarah settled back into the bath.  
Soon her eyes were drifting closed as much needed sleep took her into it's nurturing embrace.

\\\\\\\\\\/

Sarah woke with a scream and scrambled out of the bed, she'd been dreaming of her first time in the labyrinth, but instead of Toby's terrified wails echoing out over the kingdom it was Reneé, desperately crying for Sarah and thick smoke choked the air Searing heat and biting orange and gold flames blocking her path.  
The young woman raced instinctively to where the portable cot was and stopped when she noticed she wasn't in her room at home, looking around she found the opening leading to the nursery and she walked into the chamber, stopping dead when she saw Jareth holding the tiny baby in one arm and a bottle in his free hand.  
Reneé was greedily sucking on the teat, drawing the milk out and staring up at the goblin king curiously, with her wide, forget-me-not blue eyes.

"Your daughter is quite beautiful." Jareth commented, keeping his eyes on the delicate bundle he held so gently. "She's only about three weeks old, yet I cannot smell the signs of a new mother on you at all." Sarah started violently and stepped forward, forcing herself to feel bravery that wasn't really there.

"Give her to me." She said, holding her arms out for the infant.  
Jareth looked at her then, as if reading something in her eyes.

"No, your not her mother." Sarah walked up to him and pulled the baby from his arms, skittering back and causing Reneé to start crying as she was pulled away from her comfortable position. "But you have provided for her since her birth." Sarah started violently, eyeing him suspiciously as he placed the baby bottle next to him and stood up.  
"What happened to the bairn's mother, Sarah?" the king pressed, gliding forward and Sarah backed up, feeling like prey, and Jareth was the hunter that would devour her if she didn't escape.  
He flicked his wrist as she turned to run and she was horrified to find the wall had swallowed up the opening. "Answer me pet." He said, gripping her shoulders from behind and tugging her against his chest gently.  
Sarah's heart pounded wildly as his natural musk surrounded her, causing her head to spin and her breath to hitch in her throat.

There was something else too, something that urged her to confide in this man.

"Reneé was three months premature, there was a fire in the hotel, I was there visiting my, _our_ mother, when the, when it happened." Sarah spoke softly, finally allowing herself to feel the tidal wave of conflicting emotions she hadn't allowed herself to feel since it happened. "We were on the top floor, Mum wanted to take the elevator but I told her it was too dangerous. We had to take the stairs, she agreed and somewhere between the third and fourth floors she tripped and fell, her waters broke and she went into labour. I tried to get her out." She suddenly became aware that she was sitting on the seat with Jareth holding her tight, what startled her were the tears in her eyes, tracking a salty path down her cheeks. "The baby came too quickly, I had just managed to help mum deliver her when the fire caught up with us. We were separated when part of the roof collapsed, her last words were 'get out' did you know that?" Sarah laughed bitterly, unconsciously stroking her sister's head. "Irene was furious that I missed the date she'd spent weeks organising with her boss' son for me. She said it was my fault for going to the hotel in the first place, I wouldn't have been in the hospital being treated for severe burns and smoke inhalation if I'd stayed home like that woman wanted, I wouldn't have to look after a child that no one else wanted."

"What about her father?" Jareth asked sadly.

"His exact words were: 'why would I want that whore's brat?'" Sarah took a shaky breath and looked down at the baby who had finally fallen asleep again. "I tried to get him to take her. I don't know how to look after a baby. Several times I considered wishing her away to you just so she'd have a better chance."

"Why didn't you?" The king asked softly, genuinely curious.

"Because I promised her I wouldn't abandon her." Sarah whispered.

**JSJSJSJSJSJ**

Jareth carefully placed Sarah and Reneé on the bed in the room Sarah was using, brushed her hair away from her face tenderly, and slipped from the room.  
Passing through the sitting room he saw that Toby was still on the lounge, with a sift flick of his wrist the boy was in the bed that had been organised for him.

"Petrie." Jareth said softly.

"Aye milord?" the Shaor Cloiche asked softly, walking out from the wall and dropping to one knee before him.

"Where is your mate?" The king asked. "I would have him tend to the boy's needs."

"My Shea serves the Ice King in the Northern Realms." Petrie responded, looking up when Jareth tapped her shoulder lightly.  
The king of the goblins nodded once and walked out of the room to be confronted by his son, Alasdair.

"What is it my son?" Jareth asked softly, continuing to walk down the large corridor, not looking at the boy as they walked side by side.

"I just came across Sullivan's body, I came here to tell you immediately." The young man said softly. "He'd been force-fed molten iron." Jareth stopped, a small keening sound of grief working it's way up and out of his throat. "This was found with the body, it looked like it had been dropped." Jareth looked at the iron pendant his son held with a rag.  
A phoenix in glorious flight wreathed in flame. "Whoever is doing this knows who is in line for the throne, I doubt the ruse I suggested will do anything at all to save Sloan or Rowan."

"He's systematically wiping out my family." Jareth mused. "After Riley, who stands to inherit my throne?" The king demanded, turning to his son.

"I'm last inline for the throne, however the way things stand with the Winter Queen, she'll take the throne by force long before I get even close to it." Jareth nodded quietly, looking down at the pendant again.

"She never was happy ferrying the dead through the veil." Jareth murmured thoughtfully. "Have you spoken to your men like I asked?"

"Yes I have father. They're mobilising throughout the labyrinth as they speak." The young man responded. "I was hoping to take that to Abrianna, see what she could make of it." Alasdair indicated the pendant in Jareth's hands. "she always did have a talent with iron." Jareth readily dropped into the prince's waiting hands before continuing through the castle to his study.

**JSJSJSJSJSJ**

Abrianna was peering intently into her microscope when Alasdair walked into the laboratory.

"Good morrow dearest." The woman said absently, feeling his mind brush against hers, seeking the comfort of such intimate contact automatically.

"Good afternoon my heart." the young man said quietly, putting something down on a bench and walking over to wrap his arms around her waist. "I need you to have a look at something for me." the prince whispered after a minute.  
Abrianna sighed and twisted out of his arms, turning her dramatically dark eyes onto her lifemate and scrubbing at the tight black curls on her head with one swarthy hand.

"What is it now?" she asked softly, gasping when she saw the pendant Alasdair picked up gingerly. "He's back." She murmured brokenly, before falling to the floor in a dead faint.  
Alasdair frowned in consternation as he picked his slight lifemate up off the floor and carried her to the low, cream upholstered day bed in a corner of the room.  
Refusing to think too much on it he pulled the story from her unconscious mind and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry love." He whispered in her ear, pressing a loving kiss to her cheek. "I have to tell father of this." Alasdair took the pendant with him and left, his heart heavy with what he had to do.

**JSJSJSJSJSJ**

Irene walked through the front door after a long, hard day at work and dropped her keys into the bowl that was sitting on the unit in the front hallway.  
She frowned at the silence that greeted her but shrugged it off. Sarah had probably gone to get a few things for dinner and had taken Toby and that brat of hers.  
They'd be back and cooking dinner for them all by the time Robert got home, the woman was sure of it.  
Problem is her stepdaughter had not returned with her son and the baby by the time Robert got home.

"Evening!" Robert called from the doorway and Irene walked into the front hall, hoping Toby at least was with her husband.  
She was surprised when she saw a devastatingly handsome, blond haired, blue eyed man with her husband she looked to Robert sharply, ignoring the way this stranger's well tailored suit fit him.

"Who is this?" The woman demanded.  
Robert sighed and motion for his companion to follow him.

"I'll make some tea for us all." Robert offered, halfway towards the kitchen already. "Sweet heart, why don't you show our guest to the living room?" Irene wanted to say something but with that one request her husband had effectively forced her to play hostess.

"If you'll come this way." She said with a strained smile to the stranger, turning and walking into the living room., the practised smile falling from her face and her cool blue eyes dark with frustration.  
Robert glided back into the room, far more graceful in that moment than he was normally, carrying three steaming mugs balanced precariously in his hands as the guest sat down on the lounge.

"Where are Toby and Sarah?" Irene demanded, sitting down, shifting away from her husband as he sat beside her. "What on earth is going on? And who is this?" She realised she sound a little hysterical but she didn't care.

The stranger merely sipped at his mug and watched the pair in front of him, his face inscrutable.

"Do you remember the stories Sarah tells Toby and Reneé?" Robert asked his wife, sitting back and quaffing half his drink in one long swig. The woman nodded suspiciously, her eyes darting between the two.

"What do fantasy tales have to do with anything?" Irene asked snidely and the stranger choked on his tea.

"More than you would believe. This is Jareth, he's been a good friend of mine for years."

**Bet you weren't expecting that. =D**


	5. Four

_She dragged the heavily pregnant woman down the impossibly long hallway, her lungs and throat burned as she fought to breath through the blinding smoke.  
_

"_We have to stop." Linda rasped, trying to slow down._

"_No mum. We can't we have to get out of here." Sarah insisted stubbornly, dragging her mother forward.  
She wasn't sure when, but the scene changed and she was carrying a tiny baby boy in her arms through the labyrinth, looking down she saw a tiny red haired boy. "As soon as we get to the castle we'll be safe. I promise Alasdair." She told the babe in her arms as she ran through the many twists and turns of the labyrinth ahead of her the castle loomed, but it did not come closer, no matter how fast she ran carrying the boy.  
She turned a corner and screeched as she came face to face with a hooded and cloaked figure that was reaching for the swan-like column of the woman's throat, causing the baby to cry in outraged fear and anguish, the figure backed up, Sarah wasn't sure how she knew, but whoever it was no longer paid her any heed._

"_Sarah!" The seemingly familiar voice sounded as if it was reaching her ears through a vast expanse of water, begging her to go to it.  
Turning back the way she had come from, Sarah fled. "You need to wake up Sarah!" Suddenly she was standing on a wide, brush covered plain that looked exactly like the harsh, beautiful Nullarbor Plain she had crossed with a group of her Australian friends a few years before, illuminated by the soft light of early morning or late evening; she wasn't sure which it was, turning she saw the old, sun bleached road stretching into the distance that she and her friends had driven along in a convoy of old battered land rovers laden with passengers, camping equipment and precious water.  
There not three feet in front of her stood a bright red sign:_

Nullarbor Plain, Western End of Treeless Plain.

"_Why am I here?" She asked no one in particular, ahead of her a fox sat in the middle of the road watching her. "Hello, where did you come from?" She asked the fox curiously as she crouched down and held a hand out. "__Come here mister fox, I won't hurt you."__  
The fox looked at her as if she was stupid and stood up, turning and trotting further out onto the plain._

_Vaguely she became aware that she no longer carried the baby boy with the bright red hair.  
Briefly she wondered where he had gone but it didn't seem important.  
Up ahead the fox was watching her impatiently, as if it wanted her to follow it._

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJ**

"As soon as we get to the castle we'll be safe." Sarah vowed as she tossed restlessly in her sleep. "I promise Alasdair."

Robert was barely aware of Jareth's gasp as the king stood in the corner of the sleeping chamber, cradling Reneé close to his chest as the infant squirmed uncomfortably. Sarah tossed in her sleep restlessly, it was almost as if the woman on the bed was running from something.  
Sarah screamed in terror, causing Reneé to start crying at the sudden noise.

"Sarah!" Robert yelled at his daughter as Jareth turned his attention to the baby in his arms, muttering soothing nonsense to her. "You need to wake up Sarah!" Robert tried again, and Sarah turned in her sleep, kicking out as if she were running from something.  
Suddenly her eyes fluttered and her arms slipped down to her sides, turning her head she looked around, muttering unintelligibly.

"Where did you come from?" She asked suddenly, her eyes had opened wide curiously and her head was turned towards her father.  
The mortal man thought she was asking him a genuine question and had opened his mouth to answer when she curled into a ball as if crouching and flung her hand out. "Come here mister fox, I won't hurt you." Jareth fowned in consternation, dropping Reneé in Irene's reluctant arms he stalked from the rooms, but Robert kept his attention on his daughter as she slept.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJ**

_Sarah followed the fox, occasionally hearing someone call her name, but she paid them no mind, simply walking after the fox.  
Gradually the dim light darkened and a waning moon rose over the vast plain and vast multitudes of twinkling stars watched her steady progress through the freezing night.  
Although she knew intellectually that the night was cold Sarah wasn't bothered.  
She was surprised when the fox turned off the road and disappeared into the low lying scrub and she stopped walking, wondering what to do.  
With no warning whatsoever a massive dingo lunged at her, coming out of thin air it seemed, snarling viciously.  
Sarah screamed and held her arms up to shield herself from the attack, crying out in pain as she felt teeth tear into the delicate flesh of her forearms._

"_PLEASE!" She begged without knowing why. "Please stop it. JARETH I NEED YOU!"_

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJ**

Robert fell back in horror when Sarah drew her arms up in front of her face, seeing the vicious bite marks that opened up, bleeding profusely.

"JARETH!" The man yelled at the top of his lungs, rising shakily to his feet and racing back to his daughter's side at the same time she cried out in her sleep again.

"PLEASE! Please stop it. JARETH I NEED YOU!" Robert's heart wrenched at the pleading note in her sweet, musical voice.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJ**

_Jareth ran through the long corridor, ignoring all the open doors, racing towards the one that he hadn't been through in seven long, harrowing years.  
At the end of the ancient stone hallway he reached it, prepared to run through it but was stopped dead when he reached the threshold._

"_SARAH!" He screamed, hammering with his un-gloved fist on the barrier. "Let me in, please beloved." He fell to his knees in anguish. "I'm such a fool for allowing her to bar me from her mind." He muttered brokenly._

"_Jareth..." The king of the goblins heard his name whispered softly in her voice, surrounding him in an echo that increased in volume until it became an unbearable shout in his ears.  
He looked up hopefully as he heard the need and agony in her voice.  
The barrier that had stopped him from going to her only moments ago had begun to crack like fragile glass, coming out of the exact centre of the doorway until a fine spiders web of hairline cracks adorned the open doorway.  
Very gently the faery reached up and pressed a finger to the exact centre of the web, feeling the cracks widen under his touch.  
"Jareth..." He heard again, louder this time, spurred on he stood up and laid the flat of his palm against the web and pressed, feeling it give a little more.  
"JARETH!" He pressed harder._

"_Let me in beloved." He murmured against the shield she had placed between them, pushing at the glass-like surface, the pace that the shield was breaking at wasn't enough._

"_JARETH I NEED YOU!" With a frustrated roar the goblin king raised his fist above his head and brought it against the glass, everything in him rising up to come against the glassy surface as he did.  
He fell into her dreams as the shield shattered.  
Landing lightly on his feet he stalked forward, down through the layers of her mind, ignoring memories that flickered past his vision. He felt something warm dripping down his forearms, looking he saw blood pouring freely down his arms and he ran, following the searing agony to its source.  
He burst into the dream snarling with rage as he saw a hooded figure standing over Sarah.  
The figure looked up at him briefly and disappeared in the swirl of their cloak._

**JSJSJSJSJSJ**

Robert stroked back his daughter's hair as she lay on the bed whimpering in her sleep.  
Irene had called the healer, a rather short surprisingly clean goblin woman carrying an otters skin bag of herbs.  
Strapped to her back by way of a leather thong that rested across her forehead was a basket filled to the brim with neatly arranged tools and bandages, including a bottle of Epsom salts  
She was trying to close the wounds on Sarah's arms with magic but none of the spells seemed to be working. Eventually she gave up and simply ordered the Shaor Cloiche in the room to get some water boiling to wash the wounds on the young woman's arms.

"Quickly! Quickly! I ain't got all night don't ye know." The healer urged the maid in exasperation. "Got the king's first great great grandchild to deliver don't ye know." Irene gave her husband a look that said she didn't trust this little creature's credentials as a physician of any sort.

"Revered healer, tell me what must be done and you go help deliver that baby." Robert offered helpfully. The woman looked at him critically and shook her head, sighing and walking to the fire where Petrie knelt with a stone bowl of crystal clear water.

Without any warning several goblins tumbled into the room tittering, chattering and yelling all at once.  
Falling silent when Petrie dove into the marble floor and exploded from the rippling stone, the way a swimmer surfaces after so long under water, in front of them.

"OUT!" She yelled, her voice sounding like boulders bouncing off each other and reverberated through the chambers.  
The assembled goblins stared at her with wide eyes, quivering in fear before they leapt over each other trampling the smaller ones and making an awful ruckus in the wake of their hasty departure. "AND DON'T COME BACK INTO THESE CHAMBERS UNTIL THE LOT OF YOU ARE SOBER!" She called after the retreating tangle of limbs and armour.  
The healer jiggled her finger in her ear before wiping her hands with a pump bottle of hand sanitiser and scooping up the bowl of steaming water.

"Ye didna have ta huller so loud don't ye know." The goblin woman commented reproachfully. "Deafenin' evrun in the castle don't ye know."

"Mine sincerest apologies revered Sparkette." Petrie said softly, slipping back into archaic speech, her marble coloured flesh changing colour until it appeared she was made of rose quartz before returning to the colour it had been before her outburst. "It shalt become mine most erstwhile endeavour to keep mine unruly temper in check that such heinous outbursts doth not disrupt thine peace in future."

"Right-o, right-o, no need for such flowery speech don't ye know. I'm only a simple healer don't ye know." The goblin said, her dark, weathered skin taking on an unusual hue as she blushed, turning her attention to bathing the wounds on Sarah's arms.  
The unconscious woman had finally settled, her eyes fluttering in normal REM sleep, much to her father's relief.

"Why didn't you tell me all of what you knew about this place before?" Irene asked her husband softly as the married pair hovered over Sarah as she slept.

"Would you have believed me?" Robert asked just as quietly, stroking his daughter's hair back. "Sarah doesn't even know of her heritage."

"I see. Are you really going to allow this Jeremy-" Irene began but was cut off by her husband

"Jareth." He corrected absent-mindedly. "And yes I am."

"How could you subject her to that?" Irene demanded, a motherly protectiveness flaring up in her for the prone young woman before her.

"Because he knows her true name." Robert responded, finally looked up at her. "Something that is only ever shared by muirn beatha dan. Lifemates." Irene frowned at him but said nothing. "The other indication is the tattoo over her heart, a barn owl carrying a white vixen."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Irene scoffed derisively, unconsciously rocking Reneé.

"Because father has the same mark in the same place." A soft, feminine voice said from the doorway and the couple looked up at the extraordinarily beautiful young woman standing there. "So this is my mother? So beautiful." She murmured as she walked towards the bed, brushing her long white-blond hair back from her shoulders, her hazel eyes assessing the sleeping beauty before her. "I knew she would be pretty, nothing less would be worthy of standing up with my father."  
Irene's eyes narrowed dangerously at how conceited this creature seemed.

"Princess Ainsley." Sparkette and Petrie both murmured bowing low as Robert rose to his feet and bowed with a grace that Karen had been unaware of before.

"Enough, we are all family here." Ainsley waved a hand dismissively at Robert glided elegantly to sit on the side of the bed, taking Sarah's hand in her own. "Father sent me to keep watch over her, my talents in the arts of defence are unparalleled in all the kingdoms." She said without a single hint of boastfulness, as if she were simply stating a fact.  
Irene looked over the woman, hoping to find some flaw in her perfect beauty, she was a tall and curvy, everything perfectly proportioned, her skin was a pale roses and cream. The ice blue and white gown she wore enhanced her beauty tenfold, clinging lovingly to her generous curves and highlighting her eyes. Her long blond hair cascaded to about mid thigh in an untamable fall of bountiful ringlets, shining in the light provided by the roaring fire in the room.  
Irene had a sneaking suspicion this exquisite woman would look good in a potato sack, and just as regal.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJ**

The hooded figure rose gracefully from the ground, looking down at the body with satisfaction.  
The cleverly wrought insignia of the Iron Phoenix had been forced under the skin.  
Cold Iron tears tracked a path down the victim's blackened cheeks.  
Very carefully the Iron Phoenix dug this latest victim's eyes out of the poor wretchs' sockets with a needle point dagger before disappearing into the night.

**A/N: Hello again, to anyone who was put off by the last chapter I'm really sorry.**

**Jareth: -sardonically- Uh huh.**

**Don't look at me like that Jareth. I am, but you asked me to write this so I am, exactly the way you asked me to.**

**Sarah: I don't recall expressing any desire to have this particular part uploaded.**

**It was his idea. -Points at Jareth.- Besides, people seem to like when I do that stuff. When are you guys going to tell me who the Iron Phoenix is by the way?**

**Jareth: Never at this rate you disrespectful ********

**Sarah: JARETH! There is no call for such language. Now I know where Reneé gets it from.**

**Did you just call me a ******? Sorry Sarah.**

**Jareth: What will you do about it?**

**I'll sick my dragon of a boyfriend on you. -Looks smug- Hang on, isn't Reneé only a few weeks old?**

**Sarah: -Rolls eyes- Just get on with the story will you Angel, I think we all want to know what happens next.**

**Alasdair: My ears are sizzling. Did father just swear again? By the way Angel, you keep forgetting to put your disclaimer in.**

**Jareth: What, the one where she says she doesn't own the Labyrinth? Everyone knows that. I do.**

**Labyrinth: Keep dreaming Fairy boy George Lucas and Jim Henson are the ones who came up with te original concept for me, even _if_ Disney owns the copyright now. Great job with that cliff hanger in the last chapter by the way Angel. You going to explain how Jareth knows Robert?**

**I guess I should, next chapter though.**

**The entire cast: NO!**

**Sarah: I think everyone wants you to tell them now.**

**Jareth: Indeed.**

**Ainsley: Great news guys! I think just figured out who the Iron Phoenix is!**

**Jareth, Sarah and Alasdair: WHO!?**

**Wait you don't know? -looks at them all incredulously-**

**Jareth: Well, it is an ongoing investigation at the moment still. I umph -glares reproachfully at Sarah- _We_ were hoping you'd be able to ferret them out. I don't have time with my responsibilities as goblin king, Sarah's juggling being a queen with raising Reneé and her studies and Bran and Alastrina have got every single resource they have out searching the labyrinth for this, -glances at Sarah nervously- fiend.**

**Alasdair: Not to mention this whole story is actually unfolding as you write it. Where'd Ainsley go?**

**Jareth: On with the story Angel.**

**Next chapter. I promise.**


	6. Five

Sarah woke up in a briefly unfamiliar room to the sound of Reneé crying; outside the open window the sky was just becoming light.  
With a groan, the young woman rolled onto her stomach, burying her head under the sumptuous covers in the room that had been provided for her by the goblin king.

"It's too early Reneé!" Sarah complained; bracing herself for walking on what she figured would be a cold marble floor.

_But messy._ The words were as clear as day, echoing in the vast reaches of Sarah's mind, and the brunette froze in the act of climbing from her bed.

"Was that you Reneé?" Sarah asked cautiously.  
Abruptly the baby stopped crying, a sense of curiosity and wonderment seeping into Sarah's mind. "It was, wasn't it?" Sarah asked, padding across the surprisingly warm floor to the alcove that house Reneé's room.

_Yes._ Came the tentative reply._ You mama? _Sarah had reached the side of the cot when the infant asked that question.

"Yes and no." Sarah decided to be honest with the child. "You really are messy aren't you?" She stated, making a face when she caught the smell that oozed languidly from the baby's nappy.  
Sarah hummed tunelessly as she bustled about the small room, getting Reneé ready for a day of being an infant.  
The baby made a happy cooing sound in greeting and Sarah looked up, screaming in shock and falling back onto the drawers she had been rummaging around in only a moment ago.  
Reneé started violently at the older female's shriek and started crying. Jareth tutted and picked up the infant, making cooing noises to sooth the startled child.

"Sarah! What happened? Are you alright?" Sarah looked at her father standing in the doorway with his wife Irene standing behind him, peering over his shoulder, and did the one thing her already thundering heart could take in that instant, she fainted, crumpling to the floor with her head slamming painfully against the open drawer behind her head.

\\\\\\\\\\ /

Sarah coughed, waving a hand in front of her nose in an attempt at getting the smell away from her face.  
Opening her eyes she found a goblin woman with brown weathered skin kneeling over her holding a small vial of foul smelling liquid.

"That's vile." She sputtered, coughing again. "Did you pull that from the bog?"

"Yes milady." the goblin said with a smile, cheerfully shoving the rubber lined, crystal stopper back into the tiny, fragile-looking bottle.  
As soon as the woman was gone Jareth took her place, leaning over Sarah with his usual sardonic smirk, with something unnamed hidden in his jade eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, helping her into a sitting position.  
The young woman looked around the room.

"I thought I saw my father and his wife here." Sarah said quietly, trying to find them with her eyes. Jareth was watching her warily as he sat back on the side of the bed. Sarah suddenly realised she wasn't wearing anything.  
Turning a brilliant shade of scarlet the brunette pulled the covers up to cover her nudity, smiling sheepishly at the goblin king's hearty laugh.

"I think it's a bit late for such modesty." Jareth whispered silkily, leaning towards her conspiratorially. Sarah's blush deepened and she desperately looked at the floor beside the bed. He laughed again and she felt him get up from the bed. "Petrie! Come help your mistress dress." He called as he walked out of the room. "The blue spider-silk I think." He added as an after-thought from the door.  
The young woman looked up in time to see the door close behind him.  
Petrie walked out of the mural and marched to the alcove that had been provided for Sarah to dress herself.

"His majesty hath impeccable taste." Petrie murmured softly from the doorway. "Come my lady, we mustn't tarry." She smiled reassuringly at the young woman. "Tardiness is not well considered in this realm." Cautiously Sarah stood up and walked over to the alcove, taking a moment to wrap the blanket around herself like a toga.  
As soon as the young woman stepped through the archway Petrie pulled the heavy lace curtain closed, bustling over to the smooth panels that hid the drawers.  
Sarah watched her pull them open one by one and gasped as Petrie produced undergarments, slippers and a fine gown of the most delicate looking silk the young woman had ever seen in a shimmering forget-me-not blue, finally, Petrie produced a pair of simple white slippers lined with blue satin ribbons, a low heel offering a scant inch of extra height. To go with the gown was a broad sapphire belt made of shiny satin with small bluebells and running along the exact centre of the strip of fabric was a series of blue and white ribbons twisted to look like roses.  
The Shaor Cloiche steadily unwrapped the makeshift toga from her mistress' form, holding up a soft linen petticoat to help Sarah into the plain white garment, next came the camisole that would protect her soft flesh from the harshness of the corset the maid pulled tight, forcing Sarah's slight body into a much slimmer shape, the silken stockings came next, followed by the slippers that kissed Sarah's feet lovingly, and then finally, Petrie lifted the delicate gown over Sarah's head, helping her to settle it in place before pulling the laces tight at the back and tying the belt so that the ends dangled down her back prettily.  
Petrie then had Sarah sit down at the vanity that was in the back of the alcove, sweeping her hair up into a simple bun.

"Thank you, Petrie." Sarah said finally, rising carefully from her seat, feeling over dressed and flustered.  
Looking at herself in the mirror she could see the advantages of a corset, noticing what it did to her cleavage and feeling a small amount of approval at the way the gown sat on her now slimmer-looking form.  
Her arms were bare, along with a fair amount of her chest, the gown clung lovingly to her figure before falling away gracefully to kiss the floor.

"'tis no trouble at all milady." The maid responded softly. "It has proven one of the greater joys in mine years to serve the royal household."

"Please, just call me Sarah." The young woman insisted, holding up a hand. "I'm no one important." She smiled at the creature she now faced.

"There is error in thine speech milady." Petrie replied just as softly a before. "Thou art beloved of mine king, and that awards thee the most highest standing within this generous kingdom. Come, his august majesty requests thine presence in his study." She brushed the curtain aside and hurried to the door of the bedchamber to hold it open for Sarah. "His majesty hath provided an escort for thee, so thou mayest not lose thine way." Petrie added as they reached the door to the hallway outside the sitting room.  
Sarah stepped out into the hallway to be greeted by a young woman with long, white blond curls that tumbled loosely to her thighs and flashing hazel eyes, instead of a gown she wore a pair of black leather leggings, a worn pair of riding boots and a loose blouse beneath a scarred leather vest strapped to her slim hips was an elegant long sword.

"My lady, if you will follow me, I will show you to my father's study." her voice was soft and feminine, but the impression Sarah got of her was like a hunting lynx, coiled to spring on unsuspecting prey.  
Sarah resisted the urge to swallow and just hoped she wasn't the prey.

"Jar- his majesty is your father?" Sarah asked, wincing internally at just how shrill her voice sounded when she spoke, more to break the silence than anything.

"Indeed he is." The blond woman said with a reassuring smile that displayed a pair of very small, very sharp fangs, doing little to assuage Sarah's fears. "Filia Reginae Ainsley sum de Lutin sororem Vasilisa de Lutin nor Romanova dilectam animan et anima consors Dimitri Romanov princeps consortem et simplex lanerio, Princeps Alasdair de Lutin custodem and solium et amico coboli, dilectis et vita coniuge Abrianna comitisse de Dryadam, Alchemist atrium summi sacredotis et terfia filia reginae Titania et de fairy Rex Oberon regna, Jurávit gladium Cobalorum regni protector labyrinthi dilectam animam et anima Kari coniunx, primogenitum Draco Rex Erich glacialis Aquilonem et reginae cadi populus Rowen. Bastarus filia Jareth quinto Coboli Regem, Dominum et custodi labyrinthi. Gladius meus ad servitiam tuam promitto Domina Sara propugnatorem Labyrintho, dilectis et electis et regnum Cobalorum, basically in English; I am Princess Ainsley de Lutin sister to Princess Vasilisa de Lutin nee Romanova beloved life and soul mate of Dimitri Romanov, prince consort and simple wool merchant and Prince Alasdair de Lutin guardian to the throne and friend of Goblins, beloved life and soul mate of Countess Abrianna of the Dryads, Alchemist of the high court and third daughter of Queen Titania and King Oberon of the fairy relams, sworn sword of the Goblin Kingdom, protector of the Labyrinth, beloved life and soul mate of Kari, first born of the Dragon King Erich of the Icy North and Queen Rowen of the Sky People. Bastard daughter of Jareth, Fifth King of the goblins, at your service, Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth, beloved and chosen of the Goblin Kingdom."

"That's a lot of titles to remember, in Latin no less." Sarah whispered after a moment's pause. "How do you keep up?"

Ainsley laughed a tinkling sound that seemed far too delicate to belong to the warrior in front of her.

"I don't keep up with all of my titles, those are just the most important ones I have, the rest would take about three days to recite, comes in handy when you want to get people to leave you alone." Ainsley winked at Sarah, causing the dark haired woman to laugh heartily.

They chatted about many different topics, varying from the different beliefs to science to history, Ainsley giving some very interesting insights into key points in history, causing Sarah to laugh heartily.

"Oh, gross." Sarah made a face as she listened to Ainsley describe one of the habits of the women in Normandy around the time of William the Conqueror. "They did that?"

"Yup, and that's not the worst of it. The men went crazy for women who did it." Sarah retched at the thought. "I had wondered why the Fae stayed away during that time until I went up to find out why for myself."

"I can't imagine defecating myself to bring some boorish old man pleasure." Sarah shuddered as Ainsley stopped in front of a plain wooden door. Both girls jumped as it swung open to reveal Jareth standing there looking down at both of them with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm glad." He drawled, his eyes sliding sensuously over Sarah, causing her to flush for reasons unknown to her, before turning his eyes to his daughter. "Your Kari is here to see you Ainsley." The young woman bowed her head and smiled, stretching up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek before darting away.

"Thank you father." She tossed over her shoulder before disappearing around a corner.

"The gardens in the East Wing!" He called out after her before stepping back to allow Sarah to enter the surprisingly spacious chamber. "Please have a seat, my dear." He murmured, holding out a seat in front of the roaring fire.  
Sarah looked around the room, noting the floor-to-ceiling book case laden with books behind the large Victorian style desk made entirely out of black marble. A deep, leather chair sat on the soft woollen rug in between the desk and the book case, beside the large open fire place a low settee piled high with cushions and two over-stuffed arm-chairs sat, waiting for occupants.  
Above the fireplace was a large gilt edged portrait of three devastatingly beautiful people and a tiny girl with dark chocolate curls and bright green eyes staring solemnly out from the golden frame, of the three adults two were clearly female and Sarah could have sworn they were twins, seeing to images of Ainsley staring soberly at her, the young man in the portrait had flaming red curls that tumbled around the harsh lines of his face, softened only by something unnamable and tender at the same time in his clear dark jade eyes. On the opposite wall of the chamber was a bar, foremost being a crystal and silver decanter filled with brandy and crystal brandy balloons.

"Your children?" Sarah asked, indicating the portrait over the fire. Jareth looked up to see what she was pointing at.

"Yes, Alasdair is holding Rhiannon, Vasya is on the right and Ainsley is on the left." He sat behind his desk and picked up a quill, dipping it in the inkwell on his desk and scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment.

"Why didn't Ainsley mention Rhiannon when she recited all her titles?" Sarah asked, noticing how still Jareth went when she mentioned this.  
After a minute he started writing again, completing the page and sprinkling some sand over the ink, shaking it into a small silver bowl and setting the sheet aside, pulling another one to him.

"I have a number of appointments today, I've asked you here to fill out a form regarding both what you saw when you arrived and what happened when you were attacked." He said, clearly choosing to ignore her question.

_Two can play at that game._ Sarah thought with a frown.

"I wasn't attacked." She said after a moment's thought. Jareth merely looked at her and she suddenly thought of the dream she'd had.

"How, pray tell, would you explain those bandages covering your arms then?" He asked softly, pointing with the feathered end of his quill at Sarah's forearms.  
Sarah looked down at her arms and rubbed at the bandages self-consciously. "To you it would have seemed nothing more than a dream, to someone trained in magic such as myself; it is recognisable as an attack on the psyche."  
Sarah bristled at the arrogance in his tone as he spoke.

"What if I don't remember something like that? What if I can't?" She asked crisply, staring into his eyes, struggling to keep eye contact.  
He simply looked back into her eyes, one eyebrow slightly raised and just the hint of a knowing smirk on his lips, as if he knew what she was thinking. They stayed like this for several seconds until Sarah was forced to look away.

"Then I will pull the memories from your mind, the more you fight such an extraction the more painful it will be for you." Sarah gasped and looked at him wide eyed.

"Y-you can't do that." She stammered. "You have no power over me." The young woman whispered, backing up to lean against the door looking away from him.

"Is that so?" He asked softly.  
She wasn't sure how it happened, but suddenly he was standing in front of her, fitting the index finger of his left hand under her chin and forcing her to look into his jade eyes. "Then why is your heart racing right now?" He whispered sensually against her pulse, leaning in to the curve where her neck meshed seamlessly with her shoulder.  
Sarah put a hand on his chest, unsure what she was going to do. Jareth covered her hand with his own gloved one, trapping it there, he inhaled deeply, as if he could breath all of her in, his fingers tightening almost imperceptibly.  
Sarah felt her breath hitch and she tried to find something that would break the tension.  
It was provided by a polite knock on the door.  
Jareth pushed back and strolled leisurely back to his desk, pointing wordlessly at the seats by the fire.  
Bypassing the desk he selected a thick ledger from one of the shelves and carried it reverently to where Sarah sat.

She took it warily and sat down, opening it and smiling brilliantly when she saw the title behind the cover.

_Creatures of the twelve kingdoms, a brief overview._ She opened it to the next page, looking up at her companion with a raised eyebrow.  
He looked back at her briefly, seating himself at his desk and picking up his quill. "Immeo." He raised his voice enough to be overheard by the creature standing outside the door.

The young man that entered the room Sarah could only presume was Prince Alasdair, judging by the flaming mop of read curls.

The youth looked at her once before turning to the king.

"Pater, ego dolentes quaerebamus te, cum feceris quod quaerebatur." Jareth looked up at the young man and nodded once, indicating with a hand gesture for his son to continue. "Ipsa potest esse credendum?" The younger man asked, looking at Sarah warily.

"Illa quidem fida tamen tantum volo Latine loqui de me." Jareth murmured, turning back to his scribblings.  
Sarah decided against telling Jareth she could understand what they were saying, instead choosing to immerse herself in the book Jareth had loaned her.

**JSJSJSJSJSJ**

Jareth went back to scribbling notes on the report he had been given as he listened to his son enter the room at his command, looking up when the boy spoke.

"_Father, I have been looking for you, it is to do with the investigation._" Alasdair looked warily at Sarah before asking the question that was clearly on his mind; "_Can she be trusted?_" Jareth looked back down at his work.

"_Of course she can be trusted, however, I wish you to converse only Latin with me_." He heard the very faint sigh as his son glided over to the desk, resting his bare fists on the cool marble. "_What is this about Alasdair?_" The king prompted after several minutes of silence had elapsed.

"_Abrianna has encountered the Iron Phoenix before, in her youth._" Jareth looked at his son impatiently.

"_I know that the Iron Phoenix has made an appearance some centuries past, tell me something that isn't common knowledge._" The king snapped, turning his jade eyes back to the parchment in front of him.

"_She watched him murder her brother, the exact same way Aden was killed._" Jareth looked up at his son sharply. "_Why did she not bring it to the attention of someone in authority at the time?_" Jareth demanded, remembering that very dark time, all of the kingdoms had mourned the loss of Titania's eldest son.

"_She was only four, the memory I pulled from her mind was only half formed, but I managed to get enough to be able to put a face to the killer._" Alasdair stared intently into his father's eyes.

"_Do you recognise him?_" Jareth asked leaning forward, forgetting about trade reports in his excitement at finally getting to the bottom of the mystery.  
The younger Faery shook his head, waving his hand in the air to show the image of an old, dwarven man standing over the inert corpse of a fairy prince.

"Maledicant illum omnes ad infernum." The monarch swore emphatically. "_He's been dead for nine hundred and fifty-five years Alasdair._" Jareth reprimanded his son, standing up and pacing across the length of the room.

"_How do you know?_" The youth asked softly, watching his father.

"_I'm the one who killed him._" Jareth replied, looking at his son solemnly. The two men had forgotten about Sarah until they heard her soft gasp.  
She was looking at Jareth with wide eyes, looking as if she wanted to flee but was afraid he would give chase.  
With a sigh Jareth opened the door before pacing to stand beside his desk. Sarah seemed to take the hint and fled, the skirts of her gown flying out behind her as she ran.  
The monarch leaned against his desk and buried his face in his hands. "I'd forgotten that." He muttered dryly, switching to English.

"What had you forgotten?" Alasdair asked also dropping the Latin, flinching when he caught his father's glare. "Quod vos oblitos?"

"_Do you remember, about seventeen years ago I started putting money into the education of a mortal?_" The youth nodded with a frown. "_That's the mortal. The schools I paid for her to attend are the best there are._" Alasdair nodded once.

**JSJSJSJSJSJ**

"_I'm the one who killed him._" The words swirled around in Sarah's head. Jareth had killed someone, and he didn't seem to feel any remorse for it.  
She didn't pay attention to where her feet carried her, she simply ran, knowing only that she had to get away from the castle.  
She burst through a set of doors and found herself standing in the front courtyard of a grand, medieval castle, all around her fairytale creatures and mythical beasts bustled about their business, Goblin women chasing after unruly children, goblin men carrying out various tasks just inside the gate there was an open air blacksmith's forge, the blacksmith beating out a panel of some kind of metal, on the other side of the gate was a sturdy guardhouse, it was between these buildings that she could see the gate.  
Holding herself in check, she took small timid steps, hoping she looked like a demure lady simply going for a walk.  
The warm sunshine beat down on the courtyard as she walked, the low heels of her shoes clicking on the cobblestones, after what seemed an age she made it to the gate, biting back a groan as she saw the inner passage.

"This wasn't like this yesterday." She murmured, looking down the passage to the outer gate.  
Taking a deep breath, the woman stepped into the passage, trying to act as if she belonged, hating her rounded ears in that moment.

"Milady Sarah, why art thou outside in this abominable heat?" Sarah groaned as she heard Petrie's soft voice, turning she saw the Shaor Cloiche gliding towards her, a basket of linens strapped to her hip.

"I needed some fresh air." Sarah lied after a brief moment of hesitation, hoping the maid wouldn't notice.

"If thou wishes to follow me to the east wing of the castle, the gardens art much cooler therein." The maid offered, already turning away.  
Sarah nodded reluctantly, remembering her young charge sleeping up in the rooms Jareth had provided for the young woman. "Thou art truly becoming in thine dress milady." The creature said softly as they walked through the corridors castle.  
The garden that Petrie led Sarah to was beautiful; the path was a series of stepping stones in the middle of canals of crystal clear water.  
Sitting on lush green pads at randomly spaced intervals were the most exquisite water lilies Sarah had ever seen. Blues, pinks, purples, white.  
Raised platforms of green marble held mottled granite benches, pressing into the stone lined garden beds, creating alcoves where people could sit if they chose to do so.  
Along the path, Marattiale ferns reached out to dip their fronds languidly in the water, providing a small amount of cover for the guppies that inhabited the water, pink, yellow and white moss roses were scattered among the various ferns, further back in the beds more vibrantly coloured plants added splashes of colour to the serene garden.  
Sarah recognised birds of paradise, peace lilies, regal lilies, she could have sworn she saw a leopard lily at one point and in the centre of the garden, a large oak tree with a cupids arrow orchid winding itself around the trunk stood majestically over a bed of tulips in a variety of colours, the most common being green, blue and white ones.  
Climbing the supports of the roof that covered the walkways leading to the garden, jasmine flowered with ivy peeking out between branches of it on occasion.  
Climbing roses flourished as they clung desperately to trellises that had been put up around some of the marble platforms to provide a semblance of privacy, with blue and red hyacinths peeking out from under their roots, throughout the garden different varieties of fern from horsetail to modern ferns, in gaps between the plants, Sarah could catch the occasional glimpse of white stones placed very carefully so that they looked like little round tiles pressed into the rich black loam. Spread sporadically throughout the garden beds, Sarah could see statues of many fantastic creatures; one such statue was that of a spectacular dragon made of highly polished jet, curled protectively around one of the marble landings, one impressive wing spread over the marble plinth, protecting the effectively created alcove from the elements.  
Sarah was about to step into the alcove to inspect the detail of the dragon statue when she heard low, musical voices, both feminine.

"I almost wish I did not have to return to my father's hall." One woman said softly, Sarah was about to walk away when she heard Ainsley speak.

"Stay, for tonight at least." The princess said a slight catch in her voice. "Father will not mind, I know he won't. We can send one of Lord Bran's ravens to your father telling him you will be delayed by a day."

"I cannot stay Ainsley. I took far too long in the Aswang kingdom." There was a brief pause, punctuated with soft sobs before the other woman continued softly. "Were it up to me I would happily tarry a century longer, my most treasured beloved."

"Then I will go with you!" Ainsley said suddenly. "I am sure father would release me from the duties that stay my feet from the borders of this kingdom. I am weak without you my Kari."

"And I without you Ainsley, but we must be strong, there is much that depends upon our strength in these most troubled of times." Kari responded, carefully, Sarah tried to back away from the dragon statue but missed the stepping stone entirely, losing her balance and falling into the cool water, she gasped as the surprisingly deep water closed over her head, sucking in a huge lungful of liquid, desperately she tried to kick upwards but the gown and subsequent underwear was too heavy for her to swim effectively, without warning the young woman felt a hand grip her ankle, she screamed, drawing in another lungful of water, struggling to get to the surface but she was dragged inexorably down.  
As her vision went dark she felt the hand let go of her ankle, the last thing she remembered seeing was the hideously wide mouth and coal black eyes of a Bunyip in front of her face, glaring at her coldly.  
Dimly she could hear a baby wailing and everything went black.

\\\\\\\/

Sarah felt something pressing down on her sternum repeatedly in swift motions, finally she coughed, bringing up copious amounts of water as she did, her saviour helped her onto her side, rubbing her back soothingly.

_How is it possible for me to be bringing up this much water?_ She thought idly, leaning back against whoever it was that was helping her.

"Thank you." She croaked out loud as she opened her eyes to look around herself, she was in the alcove created by the dragon statue, she peered upwards into the coldly furious, mismatched eyes of a soaking wet, armour clad Jareth.

"Get her to her chambers." He snapped at someone out of Sarah's line of sight. "I have an unwelcome house guest to deal with."

"Yes your majesty." Ainsley said, stepping around Jareth to help Sarah to her feet. "Kari, I could use some assistance."

"No." Sarah said struggling weakly as both women practically lifted her. "Please Jareth!" The two young women let her go and she stumbled to the man, latching onto his arm, heedless of her unclothed state. "Don't kill it." the goblin king's only response was to shove her backwards, her knees hit the edge of her bed and she fell onto the soft padding that she lately seemed to spend more time on than anywhere else.  
She scrambled up and raced towards the door, screaming in frustration when it slammed and the bolt slid home with a solid thud.

\\\\\\\\\/

Sarah closed the book and set it aside, reaching for the next one when she heard him enter the room. She looked up at Jareth with frosty eyes, drawing her hand back.  
He was returning her glare with one that was equally frosty. The two remained like this for what seemed like years to the mortal woman, but in reality only lasted a few minutes before she finally looked away, lowering her eyelids.  
He remained maddeningly silent for several more minutes, and then;

"Don't ever speak against one of my rulings in public again, Sarah." The young woman flinched when she heard those words uttered in a deathly soft voice.

"What you did was wrong." She whispered, refusing to look at him. "It didn't deserve to die for following its nature." Jareth laughed suddenly, causing her to cringe at the cold, cruel bark of mirthless sound.

"Ever the naive little girl." He hissed at her, emphasising the word 'girl'. "You honestly believe that bunyips can't help but want to kill, but you _my_ _dear_, are woefully ignorant." He continued, and she struggled violently when she felt something unseen grip her chin and force her to look up at him. "They kill because they enjoy it, they feast on the fear and anger of their victims, they find joy in devouring any poor fools that wander into their domains, alive, the sounds of their victims screams of agony only fuels them on." He told the woman, now standing over her.  
His hand snaked out to grip her throat and he dragged her to her feet. "It's not something they can't help Sarah, if the bunyips had no choice they would not feel pleasure every time they kill, if those creatures had no choice they would do what they could to stop their race from continuing on.  
They live for the kill, they take pleasure in the taste of the hot blood of helpless women, and you would have given that particular one exactly what it wanted."

"I don't care what you say." Sarah snapped, attempting to push him away, huffing in frustration when he didn't move an inch. "It was a living creature. You had no right to take it's life!" She stepped around him, struggling to breath. "I thought kings were supposed to be fair and just rulers." She threw at him spitefully, feeling a small surge of triumph when he flinched.  
With a growl he had her backed up against the wall beside her bed, in anger he raised his hand as if to strike her, she flinched and closed her eyes, waiting for the sting of a slap, opening them when she felt him move away from her.

"Do not speak of what you do not understand." He whispered icily. "In the eyes of my kind you are but a child, meddling in affairs you have no hope of comprehending."

"I understand a lot more than you're giving me credit for!" She all but screeched at him hotly, stalking towards him, the skirts of the lavender gown she had donned shortly after her abrupt return to her chambers. "You say that Bunyips take pleasure in killing, just like you do." She regretted her accusation as soon as she said it. He did strike her then, knocking her clear of her feet, Sarah landed in a heap of lavender fabric and dark brown hair on the bed, the skirts of her gown and undergarments hiking up to tangle around the velvety columns of her muscular thighs.  
Her fingertips flew to the stinging hand print on her left cheek, tears pricking behind her eyes, gasping when he pinned her to the soft mattress, his lips crushed to hers in a harsh kiss that demanded she fight and submit all at once, she felt the warm flesh of his fingertips caress her cheek, soothingly before sliding into the sleek, coffee coloured tresses to hold her still while he ravished her mouth, his other hand drew her left leg over his hip, sliding over her bare skin and roaming possessively over her body, sliding under her skirts to caress her secret womanhood.  
Sarah groaned, grinding hungrily against him, feeling the stirrings of something primal deep within her. Impulsively she bit at his lower lip, her hands wandering restlessly over his torso, whimpering when he pulled away with a growled oath.  
Sarah looked up at Jareth in bewilderment, breathing hard and feeling flushed.

"Speak no more of that creature." He said tersely as he stalked towards the door of her chamber and nearly ripping it off its hinges before disappearing through the archway.  
Sarah climbed shakily to her feet, ignoring her skirts as they fell back into place over her legs. She wandered into Reneé's alcove. She wasn't surprised to find Petrie entertaining the infant by making a faceless rag doll dance in thin air for the wide eyed child.  
Sarah smiled when she felt her sister's amusement bubbling at the sight of the stuffed toy dancing, seemingly without assistance, for the sole purpose of keeping the young, flighty mind of a child occupied.

"She really likes that trick." Sarah said softly, watching the doll, just as avidly as her young charge. "Could you teach me how to do it?" Petrie looked at her thoughtfully.

"I know not if I am able, only that I have done such a simplistic trick since mine youth." The statue-like woman murmured with a soft smile. "Thine parents wish to speak with thee when thou next find thineself at leisure."

"Do you know where they are?" Sarah asked, reaching into the marble cradle to lift the child out.

"Thou shalt locate thine family in the sitting room your ladyship." Sarah nodded and carried her sister into the sitting room where she found her father and stepmother; Robert was seated comfortably on the settee, reading the information on a court case he was working on, looking extremely out of place in the medieval setting in his grey suit, Irene sat at the small table, a stack of papers in front of her, a red biro in her hand as she marked the eighth grade science exams.  
Sarah was just trying to figure out how to get their attention when Reneé gurgled contentedly from her place in Sarah's arms, staring up in wide eyed innocence at her guardian.

"Oh good, you're here." Irene said, looking up at her stepdaughter and setting aside the pen. "Would you like a cup of tea?" Sarah nodded as she glided elegantly to sit in the armchair beside the fire.  
Robert looked at his daughter and smiled warmly, taking his glasses off as he put his own paperwork on the coffee table in front of him. Petrie appeared with a silver tea service, patiently laying everything out and pouring the scalding liquid into the three cups. Irene sat down next to her husband on the settee as the maid was laying out a thick, soft sheep's fleece on the floor for Reneé to lay on.

"I believe you will want to know how and why Irene and I have come to be here." Robert asked his daughter, leaning forward to pick up his tea, adding cream and sugar.  
Sarah nodded mutely as she placed the baby, stomach first, on the blanket. "His majesty invited us on your behalf, naturally we agreed."

"How do you know the goblin king?" Sarah asked as she doctored her own tea.

"We studied law together at Brown." Robert responded, putting his teacup down and leaning forward to peer intently at his firstborn. "The rumours about him were boundless, from the ones such as his father being a respected lawyer on the bar to the less generous ones. I found out the truth when he saved my life."

"What happened?" Sarah asked leaning forward with her heart in her throat.

"Do you remember me telling you about the car accident I was in when I was in my third year at university?" Robert asked taking a deep breath as his daughter and wife both nodded. "Jareth's physical disposition meant that he was supposed to be the only survivor, but I'd somehow survived the initial impact, that's what he told me anyway." Sarah leaned back with a thoughtful frown. Everything she thought she knew about the goblin king all indicated he was a cruel and arrogant being that didn't care about the lives of those around him. What her father was telling her didn't match that, his actions in her room both unnerved and exhilarated her and she was confused.

"Why did he save you?" She asked as she tried to understand. "He's not human, why would he even bother?"

"That car crash was no accident. It was an assassination attempt, the king of the goblins, and the father of the goblin queen, killed before she was even conceived; could you imagine what that would do to the kingdom?" Sarah shuddered then frowned.

"What do you mean: The father of the goblin queen?" She looked intently at her father.

"Neither one of us found out until after your birth." Robert murmured, sitting back.  
Sarah dropped her tea cup, the scalding liquid splashing everywhere as the delicate cup shattered. Reneé flinched and started crying as soon as she heard the crash, her guardian ignoring her cries as if she couldn't hear the child.  
Irene softened towards the infant finally and picked her up to murmur soothing nothings, quieting the baby.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked in a barely audible voice, looking at her father accusingly. He leaned back and closed his eyes, looking far older than his forty-nine years in that moment.

"The king can explain it far better than I can." Robert murmured tiredly. Irene looked sympathetically at her husband as she bounced the baby gently.  
Sarah rose suddenly and plucked the baby from her stepmother's arms, stalking towards the door of the apartment.  
As soon as she jerked the door open she was surprised to find Alasdair standing in front of the door, looking as if he was about to knock.

"Father has requested that I show to our Library." The Fae male said softly, stepping aside to allow her past him. "He feels it would be safer for you there than the gardens." Sarah huffed and motioned for him to lead the way.

**There you have it. The back story between our favourite Goblin King and Sarah's father.**

**Jareth: About time. How dare you keep us all waiting like that.**

**futui vos adepto stultus meretrix**

**Jareth: I'm impressed. Do you even know what that means?**

**Yes. I won't repeat it though, not really appropriate.**

**Sarah: Will you too stop bickering. You're as bad as each other.**

**Jareth: Kings do _not_ bicker. We debate heatedly.**

**-snorts- yea right, and I'm a monkeys uncle.**

**Jareth: We fail to find that as amusing as you seem to think we should.**

**uh-huh. Sarah, please don't compare me to him. I'm nowhere near as obnoxious, or stuck up.**

**Sarah: Then stop fighting with him. Rene****é is learning enough bad language as it is.**


	7. A message to flamers

To anyone who wishes to flame me.

I respect your point of view, however unless you can word it diplomatically, don't say a thing. You are not writing this story I am, if you don't like don't read it. IT'S THAT FUCKING SIMPLE. I don't flame others, so no one flame me, I will report it.


	8. Six

Jareth read the report that Bran had left on his desk, struggling to ignore the building migraine.  
Images of Sarah's inert form lying on the cold marble in the garden haunted him; the fear that the universe would lose such a bright, pure being had choked the king of the goblins.  
He had lost control, something he had not done in over nine hundred years, not since his children's lives had been threatened.  
With an oath he pushed the file away when he realised he had been reading the same sentence over and over, and still couldn't tell anyone what it said for the life of him.

"_My lord?_" The soft voice from the doorway made him look up to see Alastrina standing there, looking at him almost timidly playing with a lock of her copper hair.

"_What is it Alastrina?_" Jareth muttered tiredly as he leaned back in his seat, rubbing his temple with the futile hope of alleviating the headache.

"_I wish to know when I am to stand down in favour of your lifemate._" Jareth nodded, closing the file in front of him.

"That is for Sarah to determine, not I." The woman nodded, stepping into the room and closing the door. "I grew impatient and attempted to rush her once. That is a mistake I will not repeat." Alastrina nodded silently her eyes respectfully downcast. "That is not the only reason you have come to see me, sit." He then said, taking a closer look at the woman.

"I fear for Alasdair's safety." She murmured as she took the seat in front of Jareth's desk. "I do not want him to place himself in danger to serve this kingdom, I beg you to please, make him give up this charade." Jareth studied her solemnly for a moment, looking up when the door to the office burst open and a little girl with a shock of wild blond hair and mischievous jade eyes ran in, followed closely by a flustered looking goblin nursemaid.  
The king stood up and came around the desk, picking up his granddaughter, swinging her above his head, delighting in the excited squeal and giggle.

"Look Grandmamma!" She cried out, flinging her pudgy arms wide. "I'm flying, just like Poppa!" Alastrina smiled indulgently at the child.  
Jareth lowered her to his hip, holding her close.

"You're not causing any trouble for Coco are you Anastasia?" Jareth asked the child, brushing her hair out of her eyes and smiling at the look of feigned innocence on her cherub-like face.

"I wanted to see you Poppa, but Coco said I couldn't." The child pouted and Jareth touched her lip with the tip of his finger. "You never visit us anymore Poppa. Gavriil says it's because I'm a bad girl and that you won't visit, but I try very hard to be good, honest Poppa." Jareth smiled at her earnest expression.

"Gavriil is only eight years old and doesn't know what he's talking about." Jareth said to the five-year old child, setting her on the ground and crouching down so he was at her level. "I'm sorry I haven't been to visit lately Anastasia, I've been very busy and I promise that as soon as I can I'll make it up to you." He tapped her nose affectionately and she threw her arms around his neck. "Perhaps Coco could take you to the markets and you could buy a treat?" He suggested, looking meaningfully at the Goblin woman.

"Of course your majesty, your daughter requested I deliver this to you, and Master Dimitri sends his respects also." Coco produced a small folded piece of thick parchment from the pocket on her once white pinafore and offered it to him.

"Thank you, dismissed, all of you. Alastrina, we will discuss your concerns later, when I have less pressing matters weighing on my mind." Jareth turned away from them and sat on the low sofa to read the missive from his daughter.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

Sarah wandered aimlessly around the palace, followed closely by the goblins that had been assigned to her protection.  
It had been three days since the incident in the gardens and the young mortal woman had no desire to return to them; a small, wrinkly goblin came flying out of one of the chambers followed closely by several foul sounding epithets and some expensive looking ornaments that shattered against the stone wall opposite the door.

"DON'T COME BACK UNTIL MY UNCLE HAS TOLD YOU THE TRUTH!" an arrogant Faery screamed after the goblin as it fled past Sarah, and a minute later she saw the tall, spoiled young man strut into the hallway, dressed in form-fitting beige clothes and riding boots that came to his knees, his carrot orange hair was slicked back away from the defined planes of his handsome face, a pair of hazel eyes shadowed by dark ginger eyebrows.  
When he saw her standing in the spacious corridor he leered down at her, sauntering towards her where she had stepped aside to allow the goblin to run past her. "Good morrow, my lady." He whispered as he effectively trapped her against the wall, gripping her hand in his own, long, pale un-gloved fingers and drawing her knuckles up inexorably to his lips. "I am Margrave Damian de Coboli of the Northern Everglade, _true_ heir to the throne of the Goblin kingdom." He added just before he pressed his lips lingeringly against the soft flesh of her hand.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Margrave de Coboli." Sarah said with a small, diplomatic smile, attempting to side step him. "I was just looking for the library; could you please tell me where it is?" She added when it became clear that he wasn't about to let her go.

"But of course, I find I would quite enjoy a bit of light reading, right this way my lady, what was your name again?" He stepped back and folded her hand into the crook of his arm, holding it there as he led her towards the end of the corridor.

"Sarah, my little brother wished me away and I'm just waiting for him to win my freedom." Sarah responded as they walked. "I admit this isn't what I expected the goblin kingdom to be like." She looked around at the immaculate halls.

"The kingdom is subject to change at random intervals. Tell me, do you like croquet?" Sarah glanced at him from under lowered eyelashes, assessing him.

"I've never really harboured any interest in the game." She responded lightly as he steered her towards a door.

"Too bad, it can be quite as thrilling to watch as it is to play." Damian said, glancing down at her again and she barely resisted the urge to tug the heavily embroidered bodice of her dress higher over her ample chest.

"Indeed, personally I prefer curling up with a nice book." Sarah murmured, looking straight ahead as he led her through the doors into a private apartment. "I thought you were going to lead me to the library?" She added, looking back up at him with a frown.

"I am; I thought you might enjoy my own personal library." He said with a leer. Sarah froze and turned back to the door of the apartment, stilling when it swung shut with a snap, followed closely by the unmistakable sound of a bolt sliding home. "Don't you want to see it?" He asked, gripping her upper arm painfully and drawing her towards another door.  
With a wave of his hand the door to a boudoir swung open. Sarah began struggling wildly, trying to free herself from his grasp, knowing that she was going to get raped.  
Then she heard the one voice she never thought she would be thankful to hear.

"I thought you would be preparing your household for the long trip ahead of you, Margrave." Jareth drawled from a low settee by the fire.  
Damian froze momentarily, his death grip on Sarah's arm slackening; the young woman took her opportunity and tore herself from his grip, slamming her fist into his gut before retreating to stand behind Jareth as he rose from the seat he had been lounging on indolently only a moment before.

"What are you doing in here?" Damian spat angrily as Jareth began toying with one of his crystals absent-mindedly.

"As soon as the Labyrinth felt her champion's distress she summoned me." The goblin king shrugged lazily. "So tell me, why are you not preparing for your journey to the Northern Everglade?"

"I have no plans to return to that pitiful waste any time soon, your grace."

"On the contrary, I had heard that you were planning on returning to your demesne to inspect our gracious kingdom's borders from the threat of the Morrigan and her subjects, naturally, because you are a member of the royal family I assumed such rumours would be true." De Coboli blanched, his eyes following every lazy movement of the crystal, and Sarah frowned when she saw his own dark green crystal nestled in the palm of his hand.

"Jareth," Sarah murmured, her eyes fixed on the other man's hand. The blond man reached back patiently and she took his hand instinctively, feeling him draw her under his arm.

"I regret to inform you that such rumours are false, uncle." Damian drawled lazily, his eyes hardening.

"Never the less, you are to pack up your household and retire to the Northern Everglade, I will expect a full report on the condition of the fortifications there in two weeks time." Jareth said, turning to lead Sarah from the room. "I knew he was planning to attack me Sarah." He told her once they had left the room, stepping through the door into the library.

"He was going to rape me wasn't he?" Sarah asked quietly, refusing to look at Jareth as he sprawled indolently on a low settee in the back of the huge room.

"I would have killed him long before that." The monarch stated simply. "Every being in the labyrinth knows that to harm a champion is punishable by death." Sarah sank down onto a settee opposite him, one hand covering her mouth, the other one clutching at the bodice of her gown reflexively.

"That's rather harsh isn't it?" She asked, trying to moisten the inside of her dry mouth without avail.

"The underground is a harsh place Sarah, every single human here has a protector of some sort; be it a mate, a guardian or even an owner." Sarah looked at him sharply.

"What do you mean 'an owner'?" The young woman demanded harshly.

"There are humans here that would not be accepted in their own world because they like being treated as slaves, so they wished themselves away and became just that. There are several of my courtiers that have a slave or two." Jareth replied with a casual shrug. "I believe you might find something worth reading over in those three aisles." The monarch pointed and Sarah glanced in that direction. "Don't worry about any language barrier; each book will translate itself to your native tongue."

"Slavery has been abolished in the above ground." Sarah admonished the king, not caring of she got into trouble for it. "Treating humans as chattel to be bought and sold is just wrong." Jareth looked at her for a minute and promptly burst out laughing, a warm belly laugh that made him seem more youthful and carefree. "What's so funny?" She asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"The kind of slavery you're talking about is illegal down here too. Those humans chose to be subjugated, they do well for their masters and mistresses they get rewarded, they misbehave and they get punished. Either way they are still well looked after." The Fae king explained, still laughing heartily.

"Why would anyone choose to be treated like that?" Sarah asked, leaning forward, her interest piqued.

"It helps them cope with their day-to-day life. They can leave and return here any time they want, most do because they have lives to lead away from the underground, just as spouses of underground inhabitants do." The king stood up. "I need a book for some research that I can't find anywhere but in this library."

"What's it on?" Sarah asked, standing as well.

"Stuff to do with running my kingdom, it doesn't really concern you." The monarch brushed her aside as he walked purposefully to one aisle about halfway to the door of the library.

"Is it to do with the murder?" She asked, following him closely, briefly he nodded as he continued walking down the aisle, ignoring shelves of books.

"I need to find out if there is a way I can get certain information out of my wife's mind without her consent." He said absently. "I read how to do it centuries ago but I can't recall it for the life of me."

"You're married?" The mortal demanded, stopping short and glaring at his back.

"It's been null and void since my mate turned eighteen five years ago." He responded not bothering to stop walking.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked, hurrying after him once again.  
Stopping he turned to look at her, unbuttoning his vest and pulling his shirt out of the way to show her a small tattoo-like mark over his heart, the image of a barn owl twined with a pure white fox.  
Sarah stared at it, her hand going to the matching mark over her own heart automatically.

"I was born with that over my heart, just as you were Sarah." He turned away, righting his clothes as he did. "And there is no such thing as coincidence. Ah, here we are."  
The young woman looked at the heavy tome he pulled from the shelf, a curious frown on her face. "Don't bother trying to read it Sarah, it's the only book in this library that will not translate itself for you, and it's terribly boring unless you know what you are looking for." He flung the book away from himself to Sarah's horror, and then followed it as the tome floated weightlessly across the book filled room to a large stand and fell open at a page about a third of the way through, Jareth coming to a stop in front of the ornate, blue marble stand.

"This is not what the castle was like last time I was here." Sarah remarked as she stopped beside him and looked at the elegant, flowing calligraphy on the page that the goblin king was studying intently, seeing the unrecognisable characters, seeing something in them that she was sure would help her to read the book. "The writing is in a form of hieroglyph, or kanji." She remarked in amazement.

"It's a combination of the two. While you were a runner in the labyrinth it bended to conform to what you imagined it to be. I was actually quite miffed that you imagined me in heels." Sarah looked sheepishly at his boot clad feet and coughed uncomfortably. "Oh I see; that was the part I couldn't remember."

"What?" The young woman asked.

"Don't worry; I have to wait until Alastrina is asleep to get what I want out of her." The king replied, closing the huge book and replacing it on the shelf. "Why don't you enjoy yourself in the library? Ainsley will join you soon enough I suspect." Sarah curtsied gracefully as he strode from the room and then hurried to the shelves he had pointed her to, marvelling at the floor to ceiling shelves, laden with books of all sizes and colours.  
She had selected a slim volume detailing Bunyips, studying it intently when Ainsley found her.

"Light reading?" The Faery woman asked, causing the mortal to jump violently. Sarah looked at her, seeing something faintly different about the woman; instead of hazel eyes she had a pair of icy blue ones.

"Yes, I wanted to look up something for my studies." The young woman said, closing the book and walking to the set of shelves she had found it on.  
Her slippered feet made no sound on the white marble floor as she glided through the library, her gown whispering across the floor.

"Intriguing, what do you study?" The Faery woman asked.

"I major in law, but one of my minors is mythology." Sarah responded, walking further down the aisle, hearing the smart clicking sound of boots on the smooth stone of the library floor behind her.

"Interesting, have you always harboured a fascination with such topics?" Sarah nodded, knowing the woman was following her.

"Since I was a small child."

"And what have you learned of my kind and others who dwell on this world and others like it?"

"That not all is as it seems." Sarah responded, stopping to look Ainsley square in the eye.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJ**

Damian watched the mortal woman in the black crystal in his hand, studying her as she walked through the library followed by his mate.  
With a dark smile he twisted the crystal and the image zeroed in on the Fae woman.

"Ask her what she is doing here." He murmured against the smooth surface, before twisting it back and continuing to watch, reading the lips of both women, studying the mortal's face closely. "Why is my uncle so enraptured of you?" The man asked thoughtfully.  
There was a tentative knock on the door to the apartment and he stowed the crystal under a cushion on the overstuffed armchair by the fire in his study and strode to the door, shutting the door to his bedroom with a flick of his wrist, hiding the elegant woman with the long platinum hair and hazel eyes that was tied to the bed in the room next to the parlour. "Yes?" He demanded, looking at the woman before him.

"You are dissatisfied with being jilted in the succession. Allow me to help you get what you deserve." She stated coolly, her eyes flashing dangerously. Damian smiled just as dangerously and stepped aside, allowing her into the room.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJ**

Sarah watched in alarm as the woman suddenly slumped over, her hair going from blond to black and her features taking on the appearance of an elf from descriptions she had read.  
With horror, the mortal woman saw the elf scream in terror and pain, her delicate flesh melting and charring and her lustrous hair falling from her scalp in charred clumps, the rank smell of burning hair and flesh filling Sarah's delicate nostrils, the woman writhing and shrieking until she became silent and still, her body arched up, as if rigor mortis had already set in.  
The young woman fell back, gasping in wide-eyed shock, clutching at her heart and sobbing, her bright green eyes fixed in abhorrent fascination on the dead woman.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJ**

Jareth set aside his quill and looked up at the door when he heard the knock.

"Immeo." He said shortly, sprinkling sand over the parchment and picking up the letter, shaking the sand into the bowl he watched his son walk into the office.

"_The Iron Phoenix has struck again._" Alasdair said calmly. "_Damian is dead, his head was covered by molten iron, the crest of the iron phoenix was carved into the metal that had suffocated and burned him._" The goblin king covered his eyes and groaned.

"_Is there no end?_" The monarch muttered. "_Is there any clue as to who did it?_" He looked up at his son who nodded.

"_Ainsley was found tied up in the next room, she heard a woman speaking to Damian._" Jareth looked up in alarm.

"_Did she recognise the voice?_"

"_She said it sounded familiar but she cannot place where, there is more._" The youth replied, swallowing hard and pacing to the fire-place and back. "_The lady Sarah was in the company of his mate when the Margravine Liselle succumbed to her bond mate's fate._" Jareth cursed and stood up, taking two steps and willing himself to the mortal woman's side, knowing his son would follow. Sarah was surrounded by goblins, all trying to coax her off the library floor when Jareth came upon her, staring at the corpse that was contorted on the floor before her.  
The crowd of his subjects melted away from him as he strode towards the woman, scooping her up and carrying her from the room, apparating into his own private chambers, laying her carefully in his bed and tucking the soft furs up to her chin and waving a gloved hand over her face, willing her into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"Rest pretiosas." He murmured, pressing a soft kiss to her unresponsive, ruby lips and striding from the room, setting a guard over it as he passed over the threshold of the chamber, seeing his son waiting for him.

"It would be best if you were to consummate the bond with her as soon as possible." The youth said softly, standing beside the roaring fire in the sitting room.

"It will not work until she comes to me of her own free will." The monarch said, dropping into a comfortable armchair. "I cannot coax her to me, she has to make the decision on her own."

"Then perhaps she should be sent back to the place of her birth." The youth suggested.

"I don't want her where I can't get to her side in a moment's notice." He replied, scrubbing a hand over his face. "I'm thinking of writing to Erich, asking him to send Kari to assist Ainsley in the protection of Sarah."

"Perhaps an easier solution might be reached, one that could suit everyone well." Alasdair drawled. "Vasya always enjoys playing hostess, Dimitri will be able to protect Sarah at his estate, he has both the location and the manpower on his side."

"Elgon is too close to the border of the winter kingdoms for my liking." Jareth said quietly. "My forces are spread too thin for me to send anymore soldiers to protect her."

"They always have one hundred men on duty at the estate, at least. Dimitri can double the forces protecting the estate within a week, she would be safer there than in the Labyrinth itself." Alasdair said to his father, sitting in the other chair and staring intently into his father's mismatched eyes.

"I still don't like it. I will be better able to protect her here than near the border." Jareth insisted stubbornly.

"As your majesty wishes, there is still the matter of the Beltane ball to consider." The youth said, deciding to change the topic.

"What of it?" The monarch asked, standing up and beginning to pace around the room.

"Titania has offered to host it this year instead of you, because of the troubles here in the goblin kingdom."

"No, I want the people to believe that we are still a strong kingdom. The ball will be hosted here, as always." Jareth said, stopping to look at his son who had also risen from his seat.  
Alasdair bowed low.

"I will start the arrangements for the defense of the castle at once. Will we be inviting the Morrigan this year?" The king nodded and swept from the room.

**JSJSJSJSJSJSJ**

Robert set aside his case and glanced over at his wife as she paced around in the sumptuous sitting room that had been provided for their family.

"Stop fretting Irene." He coaxed gently. "Jareth will not let anything happen to Sarah. Particularly not in his own castle."

"I can't help it. He's not human, I just don't trust him." Irene said, glancing at him while she continued her restless pacing . "I just want us all home again."

"Sarah can't come home until Toby completes the Labyrinth. Everything will be fine." Robert's voice was soothing as he spoke to his anxious wife. "We will both have to return to our home so that we can continue with work."

"I won't leave either of them here Robert, at all."

"You don't have a choice Isabel." Jareth said from the doorway.

"Irene." The mortal man corrected absently, turning his attention back to the report in front of him. "We both need to go back to work soon, and Toby has to go back to school as well."

"Of course, I understand, I will organise an escort for the boy so he may continue his sojourn through my labyrinth, I may even let up on the rules and allow them to lead him through." The goblin king said as he walked further into the sitting room.

"How about I run for him, The labyrinth knows me." Robert suggested, looking up at his old friend.

"What a marvellous idea, unfortunately it is against the rules, I can organise an escort for him, and the only way I can allow them to lead him through is if I neglect to tell them not to help him."  
Robert thought about it for a minute and then nodded, shrugging out of his jacket and removing his tie he stood up and bowed before the goblin king.

"I would like to formally volunteer myself in the escort you will generously provide for my son." Jareth nodded and swept from the room wordlessly. Robert followed after him, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows and undoing a couple of buttons.


End file.
